pokemon_magical_bloxfandomcom-20200213-history
PokéGear
Po'kémon Gear' is an electronic device.It looks like a large, advanced wristwatch with the Silph Co. logo on it Instruction Once the PokeGear is acquired,Click on it to open a list ofPlayer Search. If the player is currently at Battle Colosseum or Trade Resort, the respective location button will be changed into "Adventure Mode" instead. The game will prompt the player to save the game before teleporting to the destined area. Functions The Pokégear's functionality comes from the several features and applications that can be installed in it, making it extensible. Many people are willing to give away special expansion cards to upgrade the Pokégear with other functions.There are 4 available functions, two of which are included with the Pokégear. The rest are not available at the start but can be received at a later time. Player Search This button allows the player to search for others in Pokémon Brick Bronze and join their server unless their server is currently full. All of the player's online friends will automatically be listed here, but he or she can also search for other players by typing in their name. It also lists their current location. In settings, the player has the choice to set their follow privileges to anyone, no one or friends only. Time The time function is the most basic feature. The Pokégear will digitally display the time of day using the 12-hour AM/PM format as well as the day of the week. It runs off the time that the player input at the beginning of the game. The player's Mom will set daylight saving time accordingly, except if it's between 11:00 PM and 12:59 AM in-game, in which the game prevents this due to the day of the week changing. When this occurs, she will claim that she lost the instruction booklet for the Pokégear, although not during the initial setup process. The time will always be displayed on the top screen of the DS. However,The time is displayed using the 24-hour format instead of the 12-hour format. There is also a wireless signal measurement next to the time, though it has no purpose and always displays the same Map Obtained after the player receives the Map Card for the Pokégear after taking a tour of Cherrygrove City from the Guide Gent, the map function of the Pokégear acts as a Town Map, displaying a map of Robloxian nd with cities, towns and other important landmarks. It is the most basic of the map devices used by the player, and is the navigational item. The mechanics of the map remain the same, only to have several added features, including the ability to zoom in to display areas of interest, with certain locations having a small flavor text. There is another feature that allows the player to add notes and markings to different locations, to allow the player to make notes about each area about the Pokémon in the area, any Apricorn trees, any special buildings, TM locations or any other notes. These notes will appear on the top screen when the player highlights that specific area on the map. Like the Marking Map on the Pokétch, it also displays the current locations of all Roaming Pokémon, including Entei and Raikou. Phone The Pokégear's phone acts like a cellphone, allowing the user to make calls to people that they've traded phone numbers with. This allows the player to talk to other characters and learn information from them, such as battling tips or when rare Pokémon appear. Trainers with whom the player has exchanged numbers may also sometimes call the player to request a rematch, in which they will use higher-level Pokémon than during their initial battle. The phone can also store numbers of other important people, like the player's Mom or Professor Elm. Mom will also ring every so often, telling the player about the money she has saved (if opted for by the player) and occasionally spending that money on decorations for the player's bedroom or items such as Super Potions for the player. In Generation II, the phone function has a memory bank that can store the numbers for up to ten people. The phone function makes a return and is used in the same way as before, though the interface (like the rest of the Pokégear) can now be controlled with the touch screen in addition to (or as an alternative to) the DS's buttons. In the remakes, the phone has no limit on how many numbers can be stored, though, unlike Generation II, numbers cannot be deleted from it. Also in the remakes, the player now has the option not to answer when someone calls them. Trainers will only begin calling the player for rematches once the player has collected seven Badges and beaten Team Rocket at the Radio Tower in Goldenrod City. In addition, once the Radio Tower has been saved, the player can call registered Trainers to arrange rematches with them without having to wait for the respective Trainers to call the player. Each Trainer has a specific time during a specific day each week where they will accept a rematch when called; if they are called at any other time of the week, they will use their usual script, and a rematch will not be arranged. When a Trainer is called at the appropriate time, as long as the player is not at the same route or location as the Trainer, they will accept the challenge of a rematch and can then be battled at their original location with higher-level Pokémon at any later point in time (though, once the rematch has taken place, the player will need to call or be called again in order to carry out another rematch). Additionally to further power up the Trainer's team in two additional phases, entering the Hall of Fame and later collecting all 16 Badges are the necessary requirements for these power-ups as long as each incarnation of that Trainers' team is fought at least once. If a rematch with a Trainer has been arranged but not carried out, a red exclamation point will appear next to the name of the Trainer's location on the Pokégear map (unless it is against a Gym Leader, in which Saffron City will not have the exclamation point). List of Phone Number Cover PokeGear Normal Cover Mega Cover Shiny Cover